


Just Rewards

by shway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex, not a shipping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shway/pseuds/shway
Summary: Deke takes the other part of his payment for selling Daisy to the Kree.





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape fic, please read the tags.

Deke didn’t want just coin for bringing in The Destroyer of Worlds, he wanted a piece of the bitch himself. Daisy fucking Johnson, showing up in the Lighthouse and acting like some big shot. Like some fucking _hero_ and not the one who had shattered the Earth.

Once the implant was in, Kasius gave Deke the rest of his payment; an evening alone with Daisy, free to do anything but kill her. That was easy to agree to, Deke didn’t want Daisy dead, he wanted her to suffer for what she had done.

Daisy was still unconscious when Deke was left in the room with her. He had a modified controller for her implant, one that was used by Kasius’s trainers to help condition the Inhuman slaves. It could deliver a painful shock to a person, or stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain as a reward. 

He tore the thin gown she was wearing off, letting his eyes roam over her naked body. Her breasts were on the smaller side but perky, and her dark nipples were already stiffening in the cool air. Her cunt was smooth and Deke couldn’t help but spread her legs to see if everything on Daisy was hairless. It was and the lips of her pussy were just as dark as her nipples. Deke palmed himself through his pants, his dick stiffening as he eyed Daisy’s rosebud and thought of fucking it. 

Deke shucked his clothes off before climbing onto the bed with Daisy. He flipped her over onto her stomach, grabbing the pillows and shoved them under her hips to prop Daisy’s ass up in the air. He took a moment to look and admire Daisy in this position, wanting to add it into his Framework. Chuckling to himself as he thought of adding a fuckable Quake to the program, Deke used the remote to start giving Daisy some of those good feelings. 

He jerked himself until he was hard and got on his knees behind Daisy. Lining himself up with her pussy, Deke shoved himself into her in one forceful thrust. She cried out under him, the pain of her cunt being violated starting to cutting through the haze of the anesthetics that were still wearing off. Deke leaned forward, resting his weight on Daisy’s upper back and keeping her forced down onto the mattress as she struggled weakly. 

Daisy’s pussy was quickly growing wet around him, making it easier for Deke to pump in and out of her. Daisy was becoming more vocal under him as well, her cries and squeals of pain turning into moans of pleasure as the implant made it feel good. Her hips were starting to press back against him, urging his cock deeper into her, and Deke took his weight off her so he could slap her ass. His first strike was just hard enough to sting, making Daisy jerk against him and moan loudly. The next slap was a little harder on the opposite cheek, drawing a cry of pain from her. He wasn’t sure what he liked more, those noises of pain that came from Daisy or that bright red handprint he had left on her ass.

Deke pressed a finger against Daisy’s asshole, wanting it to hurt as he started to work it into her. A whine escaped her followed by little cries of pain and confusion as she started to come to. The last thing Daisy remembered was fighting a few Kree in the elevator as she tried to find where Jemma was being kept. Now she was confused, such a good feeling filled her body, everything so warm and wonderful, but something was hurting her. A second finger was worked into her asshole, the digits twisting around as Deke pumped them in and out. Daisy’s breath hitched in her throat, her muscles tense and quivering as even the painful stimulation of her assholes pushed Daisy over the edge. She moaned as she orgasmed hard around Deke’s cock, the lewd noises of her wet pussy being fucked growing louder.

“You like that slut? Bet you can’t wait to really take it up the ass.”

Daisy’s pussy squeezed Deke’s cock so wonderfully, his balls tightening as the cunt started to whimper at the overstimulation. His fingers scissored her asshole open enough and Deke pulled his cock out of Daisy’s wet pussy and pressed it against the ring of muscle. Even soaked in her own lube, it was hard to force the fat head of his cock into her. Daisy whimpered and cried, weakly struggling to try and pull away as her senses started to clear. Grunting, Deke grabbed Daisy’s hips and pulled her backward as he thrust forward her, her cries of pain growing with Deke’s own more pleasurable ones. 

Grabbing the remote, Deke turned up the amount of pleasure Daisy would be feeling as he slowly trusted his cock deeper into her ass. She was no longer fighting to get away from him, but her pitiful mewling was annoying him. He leaned forward, shoving Daisy harder into the bed with every thrust into her and pressed the fingers that had been in her ass against her lips. 

“Suck on them Quake. Get them nice and clean otherwise, this will go from feeling good to…”

He pressed the button on the remote that shocked Daisy, making her scream in pain. Deke shoved his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to suck on the taste of herself. Her tongue wrapped around one of his fingers, sucking and licking it and Deke pretended it was his cock in her mouth.

Deke pounded hard into Daisy’s perfect ass as he came, filling her bowls with his jizz. He kept thrusting as he grew softer before finally pulling his messy dick out of her, panting and breathing hard. Daisy let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed until Deke grabbed her by the hair and pulled it roughly.

“Nuh-uh get over here. Someone needs to clean up this mess.”

He forcefully pulled on Daisy’s head until she was at his crotch, his cock slick and shiny with cum. He rubbed it on Daisy’s lips, holding up the remote and letting his finger hover over the button until Daisy willingly opened her mouth and licked at his cock. She made a face at the taste of it but became more agreeable as Deke upped her pleasure.

“Get me hard again and maybe I’ll let you cum again Quake.”

Daisy’s tongue circled around the head of his cock, lapping at the slit as she brought a hand up to play with his balls. Deke’s hips thrusted and Daisy let more of his dick slid between her lips. Her mouth was just as warm and as wet as her cunt and Deke shoved himself fully into Daisy’s mouth. His cock was coming to life as she used her tongue and lips on him, head bobbing up and down his growing length as she sucked him clean. 

“Back on your hands and knees, I only want to see the useful parts of you.”

Daisy whimpered as Deke pulled out of her mouth but she was a good slut and presented herself to him. Her holes were still wet and juicy and Deke had no problem pushing his cock into her heat. Daisy bucked back against him and Deke gave her ass a hard slap that only drove her wild.

“All you Inhumans are such greedy little cock sluts aren’t you. I bet you can’t wait for what Kasius has planned.”

He slapped the other cheek of Daisy’s ass, turning them both a nice shade of red as he pounded into her pussy. Her snatch was dripping around him and Deke reached between her legs to start pinching at her clit.

“He’s been looking for a new breeding whore. I even gave him a few suggestions on who to let fuck you.”

Words had become too much for Daisy as she moaned and painted into the bed, her whole body trembling under him. Deke pinched her clit hard, making her cry out in pain even as her orgasm hit her. He didn’t last much longer, thrusting deep into her pussy as he started cumming in her.

He pumped in and out until he was spent before pushing Daisy away from him. This might end up being the only night he got to abuse Daisy on his own but he was going to make sure it wasn’t his only night with her cunt. He had survived in the Lighthouse by playing the long con and if his con required Daisy to be on her knees for a while, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm always open to suggested kinks and pairings in the comments


End file.
